Ombres et silence
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Ciel mène une vie tranquille, loin des grandes puissances que représentent Terron et Gamilas, jusqu'au jour où de curieuses créatures font leur apparition. (Ceci vient du fait que je me demandais si on pouvait introduire les créatures du film live (avec de nombreuses modifications, cependant) dans l'univers de 2199. Les chapitres 1 et 2 ont été corrigés. Terminée! )
1. Chapitre 1

__Après avoir longtemps cherché à écrire un troisième chapitre, j'ai décidé de publier le premier jet de cette histoire, malgré quelques invraisemblances ici et là, dans l'éventualité que ça plaise à quelqu'un. Les deux chapitres précédents sont toujours disponibles, mais plus ici. __

…

La vidéo ne dure qu'une dizaine de secondes. Des doigts bleus s'écartent de l'écran et une voix féminine se fait entendre : « Colonie gamilon Ilk-23, sixième mois standard, année gamilon 1125, année standard 158. » Elle parle calmement mais avec empressement. Elle pivote sur elle-même, et on aperçoit alors une dizaine de créatures à bonne distance. Elles semblent à la fois mécaniques et organiques, avec leur aspect ''articulé'' causé par les lueurs bleues dansant sous leurs peaux grises. Elles s'acharnent sur une maison située sur une ferme. « Il n'y a probablement aucun survivant. » déclare une deuxième voix dont on ressent la tristesse. Hors champs se fait entendre le cliquetis d'un pistolet, puis la caméraman sort sa propre arme. Les deux dernières secondes sont floues, on ne voit qu'un gamilon, sans savoir s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme, puis la vidéo s'éteint.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses? s'enquit Hyss, effaré.

-Je l'ignore.

Harlock lui jette un regard perçant. Il a un peu vieilli, depuis la dernière fois. Hyss voit encore en lui une ressemblance étrange avec Frakken.

-Mes filles s'y sont rendues pour négocier et elles n'ont trouvé personne, sinon ça.

Hyss masque au mieux son malaise.

-Pourquoi ne me le dire que maintenant?

-J'ai consulté les autres représentants de l'Arche pour savoir si l'un d'eux connaissaient ces créatures. La réponse est non : personne ne sait d'où elles viennent ni ce qu'elles peuvent vouloir, et encore moins comment communiquer.

Harlock esquisse un sourire triste.

-Vous tenez l'explication au silence de votre colonie. N'y envoyez pas d'hommes : ces créatures sont plus malines qu'elles ne le semblent.

Les deux hommes se dévisagent. Ce simple conseil constituerait une interférence, et Harlock en a bien conscience. L'Arche n'est autorisée à exister que parce qu'elle se tient à l'écart.

-Pourquoi me le dire, tout simplement?

-Je considère avoir une dette. Vous avez permis la création de l'Arche… (Harlock baisse le ton.) Vous m'avez amenée ma fille.

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire condamner cette colonie? demande Hyss un peu trop brusquement. Je peux encore faire secourir les survivants.

-Ils s'empareront des vaisseaux, lâche Harlock avec une fausse désinvolture. Pour le reste... Je ne crois pas qu'il reste des survivants sur la colonie. Pas à cette heure.

Hyss ferme les yeux un instant, saisi par l'horreur. Combien étaient-ils? Des centaines, des milliers?

-Votre fille s'en est-elle sortie?

Harlock sourit.

-Oui, mes filles s'en sont sorties.

Un bref instant de silence s'ensuit.

-Voulez-vous la revoir?


	2. Chapitre 2

L'eau de la fontaine est froide, juste assez pour être rafraîchissante. Ciel y plonge les mains pour s'asperger le visage. À côté d'elle, assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, Akira la regarde d'un air dubitatif.

-L'eau n'est pas potable, rappelle-toi.

-Je n'en ai pas bu, se défend Ciel.

Akira pivote sur elle-même pour mettre ses pieds dans l'eau. Sa jupe de denim glisse quelques centimètres de plus sur ses cuisses. Ciel observe du coin de l'œil. La peau d'Akira est lisse, dénuée de tout poil, elle a l'air douce. Elle sent ses joues rosir même si elles sont seules, vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elles restent en silence un bon moment, appuyées l'une contre l'autre. Ciel regarde leurs mains enlacées, sa chevelure blonde mêlée aux mèches bleutées d'Akira, écoutant le clapotis de la fontaine.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont rester? s'enquit Akira tout d'un coup.

-C'était une colonie récente, 'kira. Ils avaient sûrement de la famille ailleurs. Et puis il n'y a pas assez de gamilons sur l'Arche pour qu'ils s'y sentent bien.

Ciel baisse légèrement la tête vers leurs jambes du même bleu pâle. L'Arche compte cinq communautés distinctes, bien que souvent mixtes. Une poignée de gamilons y vivent dispersées, dont Ciel. Akira leur ressemble, mais ce n'est qu'une sorte de mimétisme pour ressembler à Ciel, pour que ni l'une ni l'autre ne se sente jamais seule.

-Sais-tu où est papa? s'enquit Ciel pour éviter de penser à ces deux peuples qu'elles ne connaîtront jamais.

Akira relève la tête.

-Il est avec un homme de Gamilas.

Le cœur de Ciel se contracte d'une bien drôle de manière.

-Un gamilon? Qui?

À ce moment, son communicateur se met à sonner. Ciel l'allume rapidement. Elle a à peine fini de lire qu'elle se lève, courant vers les appartements attenants de ce monde artificiel, sans même attendre sa sœur.

Son père est accompagné, comme promis. Ciel reprend son souffle, replace ses cheveux, lisse sa chemise avant de s'autoriser à lever les yeux. Il n'est pas beau : chauve, le teint violacé, les yeux injectés de sang. Ses vêtements sont ceux d'un noble, et si Ciel ne sent aucune arrogance, son visage est dur. Puis il l'aperçoit, et quelque chose dans son regard s'adoucit.

-Monsieur Hyss? tente-t-elle avec émotion.

-Toi? Tu…? Cele…

-Ciel, rectifie-t-elle avec une certaine nervosité, se retenant de jouer dans ses cheveux.

Il sourit.

-Tu as bien grandi, la complimente-t-il.

Hyss est sincère : elle est une belle jeune femme. Elle doit avoir l'équivalent d'une vingtaine d'années gamilons, même s'il ne s'en est écoulé qu'une dizaine. Il l'observe, tentant d'évaluer si elle ressemble plus à son père ou à sa mère. Elle est blonde, ébouriffée, de la même couleur que lui. Sa peau tire sur le grisâtre mais est tout de même d'un joli bleu, et et ses yeux en amande sont d'un doré-rose comme elle. Quand à son visage, eh bien… Il ne saurait dire. Elle a cette beauté un peu hautaine, le dos et la tête bien droits, mais un instant il voit le visage de sa mère, celui d'après elle ressemble davantage à son père.

-Tu es une jolie jeune femme.

Elle sourit à moitié, exactement comme Harlock.

-Veux-tu lui faire visiter, Ciel? lui demande alors celui qui est devenu son père.

Ciel acquiesce avant de lui sourire plus franchement. Dans le regard de la jeune femme, il n'y a ni haine ni dégoût. Hyss ose lui tendre un bras et Ciel glisse le sien en dessous sans hésitation. Elle l'entraîne au dehors de la partie "maison" pour lui montrer les jardins. Elle le sent émerveillé.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Il n'y a pas d'endroits comme celui-ci, sur Gamilas.

Ciel sourit, le regard un peu lointain. On dirait son père, quand il était beaucoup plus jeune et encore innocent.

-Mon oncle a construit cet endroit pour y retrouver la femme qu'il aimait, raconte-t-elle. Puis elle est morte et il a offert cet endroit à mon père et à sa femme.

-As-tu grandi ici, Ciel?

-Cet endroit est une partie intégrante de l'Arche, mais nous n'y venons pas souvent. Il représente énormément de souvenirs pour mes parents et ils interdisent toute dégradation des jardins. Ce n'est qu'un endroit de détente : nous avons d'autres espaces verts à cultiver.

-Tu n'as jamais vécu ici?

Elle fait la moue. Encore _lui_.

-Quelquefois. Je n'ai pas aimé. C'était comme dormir à l'hôtel : il faillait ne laisser aucune trace de son passage pour le locataire suivant.

Il ne peut retenir une certaine déception. Il imaginait bien une petite Ciel vivre en cette maison et jouer dans ces jardins.

-Alors, où habites-tu?

-Sur l'Arcadia. Nous vivons sur des navires.

-Vous êtes auto-suffisants?

-Pas toujours. Certains d'entre nous commercent. C'est ce que ma sœur et moi faisons, explique-t-elle avec fierté, puis son expression tombe. Enfin, nous le faisions.

Cet air. _Elle_. Trahie et abandonnée.

Il faut qu'il change de sujet.

-Pourrais-je un jour aller sur Gamilas, monsieur Hyss?

La question l'étonne, plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il a besoin de quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Secondes pendant lesquelles Ciel ne le lâche pas du regard. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a déjà vu de ses parents ni ce qu'il se figure d'un Harlock plus jeune. Elle ne semble pas dire "Je vais te forcer à parler." ou "Tu ferais mieux de me répondre maintenant.", mais "J'ai posé une question et je peux attendre jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes une réponse convenable.".

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu aller sur Gamilas, Ciel?

-Parce que j'y suis née et parce que mes parents en étaient, répond-elle aussitôt.

Elle n'a pas détourné les yeux, pas même une seconde. Jusqu'où va sa patience?

-Tu es beaucoup mieux ici, Ciel. Tu n'es pas née d'une belle histoire.

-Est-ce que je suis votre fille?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et pendant quelques secondes, un blanc total se fait dans sa tête.

-Non, parvient-il à dire, rassemblant ses pensées. Non, pas du tout.

-D'accord. C'était juste pour être sûre.

Le rire de Ciel ne lui évoque rien non plus, mais il ne se souvient pas avoir déjà entendu rire l'un de ses parents.

-J'ai connu tes parents, poursuit-il. Des officiers de la cour. Ta mère travaillait directement pour ton père, elle était éperdument amoureuse et il la manipulait ainsi. Je ne savais pas qu'il aillait jusqu'à coucher avec elle, mais je ne pense pas qu'il te voulait, ni même qu'il n'a jamais eu conscience de ton existence : il est mort avant. Puis elle est morte aussi, et le hasard a fait que j'ai réengagé sa servante, qui m'a parlé de toi.

Elle hoche la tête avec sérieux. Harlock, cette fois-ci.

-Comment s'appelait-elle?

Il révèle son nom avec hésitation et une certaine gêne. À sa grande surprise, elle éclate de rire.

-C'est vrai? C'est vous qui m'avez nommée ainsi ou c'est elle?

-C'est moi.

Il songe à lui avouer qu'il ignore totalement quel nom aurait pu lui donner sa mère, mais elle n'en fait pas de cas. Elle doit le savoir. Si elle est comme sa mère, elle doit le savoir.

-C'est vrai, acquiesce-t-elle sobrement. Et euh, Idrun…

-C'est un prénom inventé. Pour avoir quelque chose à mettre sur ton acte de naissance.

-Oh.

Son ton contient une pointe de déception.

-J'ai toujours espéré que ça avait un sens caché, n'importe quoi… (…) Ma mère m'a toujours appelée Idrun. Pour elle, c'est mon premier et seul prénom.

-Alors, pourquoi as-tu préféré "Ciel"?

Elle se remet à sourire.

-Parce que c'était plus joli… Et mon père disait que dans une langue qu'il avait déjà entendue sur sa planète natale, cela signifiait ciel (1) et que c'était drôle pour une enfant à la peau bleue qui ne venait pas de ce monde.

Il acquiesce. Dans un sens, Harlock a raison.

-Vous voulez toujours voir l'Arche, monsieur Hyss? l'interroge-t-elle alors, changeant volontairement de sujet.

Lorsqu'il accepte, Ciel le fait revenir sur leurs pas et continue jusqu'à un dock. Un navire s'y trouve.

-L'Arcadia, précise Ciel.

Hyss s'y connaît assez pour reconnaître un vaisseau de guerre, autant racé et élégant que sombre et dangereux.

-C'est ça, l'Arcadia?

Toujours accrochée à lui, Ciel le regarde étrangement.

-Oui.

-Et vous êtes nombreux à y vivre?

-Nous sommes cinq : moi, ma sœur, nos parents et notre oncle. Parfois plus, mais jamais longtemps.

-Te sens-tu seule, parfois?

-Papa est un solitaire. Maman et lui nous ont élevées avec l'ombre et le silence.

Oui, sauf que ce n'est pas une réponse à sa question, ça. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle le laisse pour aller chercher un plan. Elle revient quelques minutes après avec un appareil et ils retournent dans les jardins. Ciel l'entraîne plus loin qu'avant, jusqu'à une table à pique-nique dissimulée entre des massifs de fleurs. Une jeune femme les y attend : elle est un peu plus vieille que Ciel, environ la trentaine.

-Akira, la présente Ciel en souriant. Ma sœur.

À la grande surprise de Hyss, Akira est également une gamilon. La deuxième chose qu'il note est sa beauté, la troisième, que sa peau a la même teinte grisâtre que celle de sa sœur. Et puis elle se lève et elle sourit, s'approchant tandis que son teint pâlit à vue d'œil pour se colorer à nouveau d'un magnifique vert.

-Je suis sylvidre, s'explique-t-elle tandis que sa peau redevient bleutée. Vous êtes l'homme qui a amenée Ciel à nos parents?

-Oui, acquiesce-t-il, abasourdi, incapable d'identifier le mot avec lequel elle s'est qualifié.

Akira le pousse à s'asseoir. Elle reste à sa droite tandis que Ciel prend la place en face de lui. Elle allume l'hologramme, qui représente une carte, et elles présentent l'Arche, parsemant leurs descriptions d'anecdotes. Hyss se fait la réflexion qu'elles parlent énormément, pour des jeunes femmes "élevées avec le silence".

À l'heure du dîner, elles lui proposent de partager leur repas.

-Sur l'Arcadia?

Ciel répond que non.

-Le Melba est stationné sur l'Îlot depuis une dizaine de jours.

-La bouffe est meilleure, renchérit Akira. Faut dire qu'ils ont des cuisiniers, eux.

Le Melba se trouve un peu plus loin et est plus animé. Les couleurs de peaux des membres d'équipage\habitants sont variées, mais hormis deux personnes croisées brièvement, Hyss et les deux jeunes femmes sont les seules personnes à la peau bleue qu'il voit. Arrivés dans un réfectoire, devant le comptoir de nourriture, Ciel se met à fouiller dans ses poches en marmonnant.

-As-tu quelque chose? lui demande sa sœur.

-Si, déclare finalement Ciel en sortant de sa poche un caillou bleuté, à semi-transparent.

Elle le donne à une femme, s'adressant à elle dans une langue aux accents doux. Celle-ci l'échange contre trois billets. Ciel en remet un à Hyss et un autre à Akira.

-J'aurais pu me l'offrir, fait remarquer l'homme.

-Ça me faisait plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette pierre?

-Du quartz brut de bonne qualité. C'est une pierre assez courante, mais lorsqu'elle est pure, sans incrustations, elle peut servir à plusieurs choses. Je l'ai trouvée lors de notre dernière sortie.

Les deux femmes lui nomment ensuite les aliments un à un. Hyss se choisit ce qui semble le plus appétissant, puis ils partent s'installer à l'écart. Il remarque qu'Akira a évité la viande avec soin mais pas Ciel.

-Tu me parlais de sorties, commence-t-il pour débuter la conversation. Et sur une vidéo que votre père m'a montrée, on vous voyait sur le sol ferme.

Leurs regards s'éclairent en même temps, de la même façon, et c'est vraiment bizarre, la première seconde, de voir la même chose dans les yeux roses de Ciel que dans ceux couleur d'encre d'Akira.

-C'est parce que nous sommes des... Des intermédiaires.

-Ah?

-Nous nous rendons sur les planètes environnantes pour négocier les ressources de l'Arche.

-C'est un bon moyen de voir l'extérieur, approuve Akira.

-L'Arche est vaste et plusieurs cultures s'y mêlent, poursuit Ciel. Mais quand des gens viennent vivre ici, ils perdent contact avec l'endroit d'où ils viennent. La plupart l'acceptent très bien, mais parfois, ceux qui arrivent jeunes ou qui naissent sur l'Arche...

Elle regarde ostensiblement sa sœur.

-Ou simplement ceux qui le veulent, partent de temps en temps et en profitent pour se renseigner. Akira et moi parlons votre langue et vous ressemblons, nous ramenons de la nourriture, des vêtements, des médicaments et de l'actualité des colonies gamilons.

-C'est pour ça que tu as paru aussi déçue, se souvient-il.

Ciel fait une mimique à la fois triste et un peu agacée. Sa mère.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit de quitter l'Arche depuis notre dernière expédition.

-Mais nous ne désespérons pas de pouvoir repartir.

-Ils ne le permettront pas, 'kira, la contredit sombrement Ciel. Pas vu comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois.

-Qu'est-il arrivé, la dernière fois? ose demander Hyss.

Ciel dépose aussitôt ses ustensiles. Les yeux baissés, elle regarde ce qui reste de son assiette, et après quelques secondes, Akira fait la même chose, mais la première paraît fâchée tandis que la deuxième paraît résignée.

-Nous avions deux navettes, commence Ciel en relevant la tête. Le _Wilde Rose_, qui nous appartient, à Akira et moi, et le _Ilenai_ qui appartenait à une coronienne du nom de Sena Idrao. Nous avons pu revenir, mais pas l'_Ilenai_.

Elles respectent un court instant de silence à cette évocation. Ciel continue à le regarder tandis qu'Akira garde la tête baissée, sur le côté. Il est drôle de constater quelle relation elles ont : depuis le début de leur rencontre, c'est à peine sir Akira a parlé pendant cinq minutes. C'est pratiquement toujours Ciel qui parle, mais elle le fait souvent pour sa sœur d'adoption. Elles sont très tactiles l'une envers l'autre, et on dirait qu'elles ont leur propre langage.

-Êtes-vous vraiment des sœurs? s'interroge-t-il soudainement.

Elles s'esclaffent.

-C'est impossible, répond Akira en souriant. Je suis née ici, sur l'Arche- je ne suis pas gamilon, et oui, je suis télépathe.

Il se sent involontairement rougir, ce qui les fait encore plus rire. Ciel prend alors la main de sa sœur.

-Nous le sommes toutes les deux, précise-t-elle, portant sur Akira un regard presque amoureux. C'est relativement rare, même sur l'Arche.

-Alors, d'où vient Akira?

La belle brune hoche la tête puis hausse les épaules, comme si elle s'y attendait.

-Notre père a eu d'autres enfants avant nous. L'aîné s'appelait Lukas, mais il a succombé à sa maladie à l'âge de huit ans. Il a ensuite élevé la demi-sœur de Lukas et sa cousine, Mira et Ayla, avec un garçon, Tadashi. Ayla est morte de la même maladie, onze ans plus tard, et Tadashi et Mira se sont mariés et sont partis. À priori, je suis la fille d'Ayla- et tout ce que je sais d'Ayla est qu'elle était sylvidre.

-Et ton père?

Elle soupire.

-Peut-être Tadashi- mais aujourd'hui, c'est Harlock, et ma mère est Clio. D'où je viens n'a pas d'importance.

Clio, c'est donc le nom de l'épouse d'Harlock. Ciel acquiesce à son tour. Elle lui a pourtant semblé bien intéressée par ses origines, au petit matin, mais il n'en dit rien. Elles lui demandent ensuite s'il veut bien dîner avec leurs parents, dans la soirée, ce qu'il accepte.

(1) "Ciel" means sky or heaven.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hyss repart trois jours après, jugeant qu'il a assez prolongé son séjour pour les informations qu'Harlock avait à lui donner. Il a un peu fait connaissance avec le reste de la famille, avec Akira, Harlock et Clio, la mère de famille. Jusque là, il ne savait rien sur une éventuelle épouse. C'est une belle femme, blanche de peau, des cheveux noirs, le même type de charisme exotique que ses filles. Elle ne semble être de la même race que personne d'autre dans son entourage, mais aussi étrange qu'elle puisse sembler, il est visible qu'Harlock l'aime. Et au milieu de cette famille bizarre mais fonctionnelle, Hyss a la certitude que Ciel est heureuse, ici.

…

Quand il annonce son départ, Ciel semble carrément déçue de l'apprendre. Elle le questionne dès qu'elle le peut : au départ, ses questions portent sur Gamilas puis bien vite, Ciel se met à lui poser des questions sur sa vie et essaie d'en savoir davantage sur sa naissance. Il finit par lui raconter la façon dont ils se sont "rencontrés".

-Hilde Schulz était le nom de la servante de ta mère. Tes parents étaient des officiers loyalistes et ils ont fui la planète à la mort du roi. J'ignore totalement pourquoi elle t'a laissée derrière, mais elle avait assez confiance en Hilde pour qu'elle prenne soin de toi. Ensuite, Hilde a commencé à travailler pour moi, et un jour, elle a osé me faire une requête : il y avait une enfant sans identité qui vivait chez sa mère et elle depuis plusieurs semaines et elle avait besoin d'aide.

-J'ai vécu avec elles pendant plusieurs semaines et elles ne m'ont jamais donnée de nom?

Il laisse échapper un petit soupir.

-Hilde en particulier s'était attachée à toi. Elle t'avait donné un surnom… Midelia, je crois.

-C'est joli.

-C'est vrai. Hilde espérait en secret que tu sois baptisée Midelia Schulz. Raiza- sa mère- et moi avons fini par la raisonner : tu ne pouvais pas grandir sur Gamilas, tes origines auraient fini par se savoir, et Raiza n'était pas prête à tout quitter. Te laisser ici, loin de Gamilas, est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée, et Harlock a décidé qu'il prendrait soin de toi.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pu rester? Parce que mes parents étaient des loyalistes?

-Si tu connais un peu l'histoire de Gamilas, tu sais tout ce qu'a causé l'ancien roi, et tes parents en étaient des partisans bien connus. Nous craignions que tu leur ressembles trop, surtout en grandissant.

-Et c'est vrai?

Il la fixe un peu distraitement, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à eux.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Si elle a "entendu" quoi que ce soit, elle n'en laisse rien paraitre. Elle marche un moment à côté de lui, toujours vêtue de ces habits mixtes. La façon dont son manteau est cousu semble très gamilon, mais en dessous, ses vêtements sont ajustés et sobres, sans décorations. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottent au vent.

-Je sais ce que le roi a fait, dit-elle soudainement. J'en ai entendu parler, il y a deux ans environ… Beaucoup de gens, même éloignés de Gamilas, savent qui est Abelt Dessler. Il a marqué les esprits, lâche-t-elle dans un petit rire.

-Que sais-tu de lui?

-Pas grand-chose, admet-elle. Beaucoup d'horreur. Et beaucoup de contradictions aussi. (…) C'est difficile de savoir ce qui est vrai quand la personne en face de soi est convaincue que ce l'est.

-Comment cela fonctionne-t-il? lui demande-t-il, réellement curieux. Ton don, précise-t-il maladroitement.

Elle rit.

-Je ne saurais pas répondre. C'est comme si un aveugle demandait ce que les gens voient. Je peux te répondre que quand vous pensez, des signaux se forment dans votre cerveau et que quelque chose dans le mien arrive à les capter et à les comprendre, mais ce que je ressens… Le mieux que je puisse dire, enchaine-t-elle en passant la main près de son oreille, est que j'ai l'impression d'entendre à deux niveaux. Mais encore là, ce n'est pas exact.

-Et qu'entends-tu... d'une personne?

Cela manque de subtilité mais peu importe. Ciel rit à nouveau.

-Pas tout, non. Que les pensées superficielles. Mon père y est plus ou moins sensible et il m'a appris ce qu'était l'intimité des gens. Je ne vais jamais au delà… même si j'en ai très envie, parfois.

-Quel message dois-je en comprendre?

-Que j'aimerais que vous me parliez de mes parents, répond-elle spontanément.

-Tu veux la vérité? Je ne sais même pas ce que je peux te dire sans que tu tentes de partir à leur recherche.

-Mes parents sont encore en vie? s'étonne-t-elle.

-Je... Non, je ne crois pas.

-S'il vous plait, reprend-elle. Vous m'avez dit le nom de ma mère… Quel est celui de mon père?

Sachant qu'il ne pourra lui mentir, il préfère rester silencieux. Et ne penser à rien. La mine de Ciel tombe lorsqu'elle comprend qu'il ne répondra pas.

-Je ne comprends pas, continue-t-elle lentement, pourquoi vous m'avez donné son nom de famille si vous espériez que je passe inaperçue.

-Je sais: c'est absurde. Mais je me voyais mal répondre Midelia Schulz quand Harlock m'a demandé ton nom.

Ciel renifle.

-À moi ça ne m'apparaît pas- pas juste- comme un fantasme enfantin.

-Tu es fâchée?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Ciel sort de sa poche un bijou ciselé : un objet vaguement triangulaire aux angles doux, qui semble fait en… en os, et gravé de minuscules symboles. Hyss le prend dans ses mains, fasciné.

-Les sylvidres disent que ce genre d'objets portent chance, explique-t-elle.

Elle lui montre le sien : un lourd sautoir composé d'un croissant de lune, gravé lui aussi, ''blotti'' contre une jolie pierre ronde et bleue.

-Akira et moi nous sommes mis en tête de trouver de tels bijoux après avoir appris qu'Ayla et Mira en portaient. Nous avons fini par en trouver sur une colonie. L'artisane qui nous les a vendus affirme qu'il n'en existe pas deux pareils.

-Et celui-ci…

-Je voulais vous l'offrir depuis que je l'ai trouvé.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Je ne sais pas. Une intuition me disait qu'il était approprié.

Elle sourit encore, d'un sourire qui lui est propre, cette fois. Il glisse le bijou dans sa poche.

-Merci.

-Gardez-le toujours sur vous, dit simplement Ciel.

…

Depuis l'Ilot, Ciel et Akira regardent le navire gamilon s'éloigner puis faire un saut warp.

-Il est parti, dit doucement Akira.

Elle tend la main pour passer ses doigts entre ceux de Ciel. La sensation du scaphandre est bizarre, mais la couche de plastique est relativement mince et si elles serrent assez fort, elles peuvent sentir le contour de la main de l'autre.

-Tu es triste?

-Je ne sais pas.

La porte extérieure se referme. Les deux femmes, connaissant par cœur l'endroit, le quittent par des chemins détournés. Sans avoir à retourner aux jardins, elles regagnent l'Arcadia. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri des regards qu'elles enlèvent complètement leurs scaphandres et qu'Akira la serre dans ses bras.

-Je sais que tu es triste, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ciel savoure le baiser tout en l'enlaçant. Elles ne le se permettent jamais devant une tierce personne.

Leur chambre est en réalité une pièce annexe du hangar où est entreposé le Wilde Rose. Les murs sont d'un gris métallique, mais les deux jeunes femmes les ont dissimulés sous des tentures ou des tapis et installés des lampes aux couleurs chaudes des années plus tôt. Ciel s'allonge sur le lit et Akira vient se pelotonner contre elle, dans la chaleur.

-Je crois que tu as raison, murmure alors Ciel.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Tu es née là-bas, Midelia (et entendre ce nom fait frissonner Ciel à chaque syllabe). Tu ne peux t'en souvenir consciemment mais tu sais que ta maison est et restera là-bas.

Ciel se met à jouer avec une mèche noire tout en observant le cocon qu'est devenu la pièce au fil des années, tout en rose et en pastel. L'Arcadia est son domaine, elle en connaît les moindres recoins, et elle est la bienvenue partout sur l'Arche, mais pourtant elle se demande encore sans cesse à quoi ressemble Gamilas.

-Penses-tu donc que je ne suis pas à ma place, ici?

Akira l'embrasse dans le cou.

-Je n'oserais jamais dire ça, chuchote-t-elle juste sous son oreille, chaque son résonnant dans la peau de Ciel. Mais je sais à quel point savoir est important, pour toi.

Regardant dans les yeux bleus d'Akira, Ciel lui transmet ce qu'elle a appris. Akira opine avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Frissonnante, la jeune gamilon se laisse aller aux caresses de son amie, oubliant tout le reste pour un instant.


	4. Chapter 4

On leur redonne la permission de partir deux semaines plus tard, lorsqu'apparait la menace de manquer de vivres. Ciel et Akira reprennent avec plaisir les commandes du Wilde Rose. Elles sont accompagnées par deux autres navettes, en tout cinq personnes, toutes inconnues.

-Sena me manque, confie soudain Akira.

-À moi aussi.

La prudence étant de mise- plus que d'habitude-, elles inspectent la surface de la planète avant de se poser. Ce sont les deux femmes qui s'occupent de traiter avec les habitants, parlant leur langue. Elles arrivent à se procurer quelques dizaines de kilos de légumes et de fruits, ainsi qu'une sorte de pain sec, de la viande et d'autres aliments protéinés, qui se retrouvent répartis principalement entre les deux autres appareils. Le Wilde Rose est beau, solide et peut parcourir de longues distances, mais il n'est pas conçu dans ce but.

-C'est un beau navire, lui fait d'ailleurs remarquer un des fermiers.

Ciel sourit, le remerciant.

-Comment l'avez-vous obtenu? N'êtes-vous pas des archéennes?

La jeune femme ose un rire, appréciant le terme malgré le fait que l'homme juge le bleu pâle de sa peau.

-Oui, mais la mère de ma femme est née parmi la noblesse de son pays. Quand elle a été exilée, sa propre mère lui a offert ce navire pour qu'elle se taise et ne revienne jamais.

-Étaient-elles gamilons?

-Non, mais moi, si.

-Oh, fait l'homme.

Il lui tend la main.

-Engel Inogan, se présente-t-il.

-Midelia Ciel Harlock.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle ment sur son nom, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas réellement un mensonge.

-C'est bon de voir une compatriote, Midelia.

La jeune femme sourit, repensant aux paroles d'Akira. Celle-ci est la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde, et leurs parents sont tout aussi importants pour elle, mais cet homme... Elle ne le connaît même pas, mais elle sent qu'elle est comme lui.

-Moi de même, Engel.

Elles revoient Engel à plusieurs reprises. Lui et sa famille (ses parents et son épouse) sont de bons fournisseurs et Ciel apprécie leur compagnie. Akira n'est pas aussi ''impliquée'' mais elle apprécie ces rencontres. Leur père n'est pas au courant, mais il leur arrive de prolonger un peu leur séjour. Ciel aime entendre la moindre parcelle d'information qu'ont les Inogan sur leur planète d'origine.

-Tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds, c'est ça, ma fille? croit un jour comprendre l'épouse d'Engel, Deila.

Le diminutif est un peu bizarre- Deila semble à peine plus vieille que Ciel- mais la jeune femme décide de ne pas lui faire remarquer.

-J'y suis née.

-C'est vrai? Sur la planète-mère? Comment es-tu devenu archéenne? Il y avait déjà des dizaines de colonies possibles que tes parents auraient pu choisir.

Ciel baisse les yeux sur la table. Devrait-elle le dire...?

-Je sais... Je m'en doute, corrige-t-elle. Mais ma mère était une loyaliste.

-Et elle a trouvé refuge sur Arché? la questionne Engel, soudain un peu nerveux.

-Non, il y a très peu de gamilons sur l'Arche. Elle m'y a simplement laissée avant de reprendre son voyage.

-Elle t'a laissée? répète madame Inogan- la mère.

À vrai dire, Ciel ne sait même pas s'il s'agit de la mère d'Engel ou celle de Deila, mais elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir de son nom.

-Oui.

-À ma famille, intervient alors Akira. Je m'en souviens. Elle est à peine restée. Elle ne nous a jamais dit qui était le père de Midelia ni pourquoi elle était si pressée, mais elle a laissé sa fille dans les bras de ma mère et nous ne l'avons plus jamais revue.

-C'est triste, déclare à nouveau la vieille femme.

-Pas tellement. Je ne me souviens pas d'elle, au contraire d'Akira.

Engel lui adresse un regard confus.

-Quel âge avais-tu?

-Un an, peut-être deux. Akira est plus vieille de quatre ans.

-Dessler est mort il y a onze ans, réplique Engel. Tu n'as certainement pas treize ans.

-J'en ai vingt-deux- selon la chronologie de mon père adoptif. Les races ne vieillissent pas toutes au même rythme.

-Tu n'es donc pas gamilon? s'étonne Deila.

Ciel se mordille la lèvre, soudain consciente de sa bourde.

-Ma mère ne l'était pas, révèle-t-elle alors. Enfin, si, mais pas de naissance.

-De quelle race était-elle?

-Je ne sais pas.

C'est vrai, pour une fois. Elle sait que sa mère avait la peau très pâle et les oreilles pointues, mais rien de plus.

-Ils étaient plus rares, les conquis qui soutenaient Dessler, l'informe madame Inogan.

-Il y avait cette femme jirelienne, se souvient Engel. La ministre de la propagande.

-Miezella Celestella? tente Ciel.

-Oui, elle. Comment le sais-tu?

Elle pourrait mentir, encore une fois. Ils la croiraient sans doute. Mais à cet instant, Ciel croise le regard d'Akira.

-Parce que Celestella est aussi mon nom.

Toute la famille a alors la même réaction de surprise. Ce sentiment finit par passer, mais pas le malaise. Cependant, après le repas, avant le départ des deux femmes, Engel prend Ciel à part.

-Je pensais à ce qui s'est dit, commence-t-il.

-Je sais. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du…

-Ce n'est pas un reproche. Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais déjà vu ta mère- en photo ou en hologramme.

-Non, jamais.

Il tend vers elle un appareil.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, dit-il avant de l'activer.

La scène qu'il lui montre se déroule dans une salle pleine. Miezella est facile à reconnaître. Ciel l'observe un instant, fascinée.

-Je vois la ressemblance, maintenant, lui dit Engel.

La jeune femme approuve machinalement, étudiant chaque visage jusqu'à trouver celui d'un homme dans la trentaine, blond, souriant avec un air de conquérant et une noblesse évidente.

-Tu lui ressembles à lui aussi, chuchote Engel, nullement surpris.

Ciel, elle, l'est.

-Qui est cet homme?

-Dessler! répond-il d'un ton un peu étrange. Tu ne le savais pas?

Ciel en reste saisie. C'est donc de lui que parlait Hyss. De sa réputation dont elle devait à tout prix être protégée. Cela fait du sens, maintenant. Elle tend la main et éteint l'hologramme.

-Non, je ne le savais pas, murmure-t-elle doucement.

Engel et elle restent en silence, un peu intimidés, à la fois par cette idée et par celle que l'autre sait. C'est plus qu'étrange, et pourtant ce qu'elle ressent de son nouvel ami, quand elle le regarde, la conforte dans l'idée qu'elle est en bonne compagnie et qu'il gardera son secret. Elle repart confiante.


	5. Chapter 5: Partie deux

Ce n'est qu'au lendemain de cette nuit horrible que Ciel arrive à nouveau à réfléchir.

-Te sens-tu un peux mieux? lui demande Engel en se glissant dans la cabine de pilotage.

Ciel opine doucement, sans un mot. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux cernés parlent pour elle. Engel s'assoit sur le siège à côté d'elle.

-Atten… commence Ciel, puis elle s'arrête.

Engel lui jette un regard perplexe, une tasse de boisson chaude à la main.

-Qu'as-tu dit, Midelia?

Elle referme la bouche.

-Rien, ment-elle à Engel, assis sur le siège d'Akira.

Il lui tend la tasse. Ciel en prend une gorgée avec prudence. C'est brûlant et amer, mais elle ne peut reconnaître le goût. Elle le savoure néanmoins, lentement.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu rien mangé? s'inquiète Engel.

-Je ne sais pas, murmure Ciel.

Cela semble faire des jours. Cela remonte à hier, en vérité, se rend compte Ciel en s'obligeant à remonter le fil de ses souvenirs. Peut-être une trentaine d'heures.

-Attend-moi ici, ordonne Engel.

Ciel n'a pas la force de le retenir. Elle l'observe une demi-minute, par le cadre de la porte, pendant qu'il s'éloigne. Il y a quelques personnes sur le Wilde Rose mais peu de nourriture. Engel revient pourtant avec un bon morceau de pain, un bout de viande et une tasse de lait. Se rassoyant, il les partage avec elle, séparant en deux le pain et la viande et buvant le lait à tour de rôle. Après avoir fini, Engel sort de sa poche un sachet de fruit séchés.

-En as-tu déjà mangé?

Ciel doit connaître beaucoup plus d'aliments que lui, mais elle n'en dit rien. Engel dépose dans sa main quelques tranches de fruit que Ciel identifie avec plaisir : des mangues et des bananes. Ils partagent en silence ce petit plaisir, avec en fond les conversations ambiantes, assourdies par le métal.

-Je pourrais aussi demander si tu as dormi, reprend Engel, mais je pense que je connais la réponse.

-C'est faux, se défend Ciel. J'ai dormi quelques heures.

Même si ce n'est que parce que l'épuisement a eu raison d'elle. Engel la regarde avec compassion. Lui aussi a énormément perdu, mais heureusement, il change de sujet.

-Alors, où allons-nous?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je m'inquiète de ta santé mentale, Midelia, d'autant plus que c'est toi qui pilotes.

-J'ai passé, euh… cette nuit, à envoyer des messages et à attendre une réponse, et je n'entends toujours rien. Ni de la part d'Archè, ni des environs.

-Donc tu ne sais réellement pas, fait Engel, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

-J'ai une dernière option en tête, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va te plaire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je pensais… Je voulais aller sur Gamilas.

Engel expire brusquement, sous le choc.

-Sur Gamilas…? Vraiment?

-J'ai peur de m'arrêter ailleurs.

-Mais, Midelia, nous ne sommes pas… plus gamilons. Tu es une archéenne, et la plupart de ceux qui sont ici sont aujourd'hui terrons.

-Tu as une meilleure idée?

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je pense que c'en est une bonne.

-Je m'arrangerais, dit Ciel en effleurant du bout des doigts les deux colliers qu'elle porte désormais.

L'Arche ne semble être plus rien, mais si elle a perdu Akira et ne sait rien de la situation de ses parents, Hyss, lui, va certainement bien.

Quand elle relève les yeux, Engel la regarde d'une drôle de façon.

-Es-tu sûre?

-Engel, je…

-Je disais ça pour toi.

Ciel ressent à retardement la même chose que lui : elle est une des princesses de Gamilas, enfant illégitime mais néanmoins issue d'une lignée qui a régné des siècles.

-Akira et moi en parlions parfois… commence-t-elle avec précaution. Si tout s'était passé différemment, si elle avait été une noble de son pays et que j'étais née avec le nom de mon père, nous… Nous nous demandions à quoi nos vies auraient ressemblé.

-Regrettes-tu, parfois?

Ciel doit y réfléchir sérieusement.

-Parfois. Mais, même si ça sonne cliché, c'est cette vie-là que j'ai eue. Qui aurais-je été, sans mes parents, sans Akira? Je ne serais pas du tout la même- et je ne t'aurais pas non plus rencontré.

Engel l'observe en silence, pensif.

-Chercherais-tu à me manipuler, Midelia Celestella Harlock?

-Non, se défend Ciel avant de saisir la plaisanterie.

Le pire est qu'elle sait qu'elle pourrait le faire. Ordonner à Engel de rester près d'elle et il obéira sans jamais se douter de rien. Et elle en a envie.

-Et mon prénom est Idrun.

Il rit.

-Que signifie ce nom?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Quel est ton nom complet? Midelia Idrun…

-Idrun… Midelia… Celestella Harlock.

Tu sais mon nom et tu sais qui je suis. Ciel achève par ces mots cette curieuse promesse qui les lie désormais, Engel et elle.

-Alors, Ida, comment comptes-tu nous faire accepter?

-En demandant le statut de réfugiés. Ou quelque chose du genre.

-Tu y crois vraiment.

-Je me débrouillerais. Je suis une princesse ou pas?

Il rit encore.

-Tu es née sur Gamilas, se souvient-il.

-Oui.

-Pas moi.

Oh, réalise soudain Ciel. Elle a la nationalité. Pas lui.

-M'accordes-tu une faveur? lance-t-elle.

-Laquelle?

-Demande-moi en mariage.

Engel lui adresse un regard confus.

-Nous sommes dans l'espace, loin de toute juridiction. Le Wilde Rose m'appartient et j'en suis la capitaine auto-proclamée. Veux-tu me le demander ou préfères-tu que je le fasse?

Il sourit, comprenant, et la serre contre lui. Ciel en profite. C'est la première fois qu'il la touche.

-Donc, Idrun Midelia Celestella Harlock, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Et elle accepte aussitôt.

…

C'est en tant que Midelia Ciel Harlock Inogan qu'elle arrive sur Gamilas, accompagnée de son mari et des six autres survivants. Sitôt arrivée, elle réclame de voir Redolf Hyss. Ce dernier vient vite, peut-être alerté par le nom d'Harlock.

-Ciel? la reconnaît-il aussitôt. Que fais-tu ici?

Il y a presque un an qu'ils se sont vus, mais Hyss n'a pas changé. Ciel a envie de dire qu'elle non plus… mais c'est faux. Le deuil et la souffrance pèsent encore sur elle. Elle passe machinalement la main dans les longues boucles qu'elle s'est résignée à couper après des jours d'économie d'eau. Parties, ses longues boucles, ne reste qu'une masse épaisse de frisettes. Bizarrement, cela frustre tout autant Ciel.

-Nous avons été pris au milieu d'un massacre, énonce-t-elle avec un calme qu'elle n'éprouve pas, évoquant la vidéo qu'elle lui a montré autrefois. Akira est morte. Je n'ai reçu _aucune_ nouvelle des différentes communautés d'Archè depuis deux mois et demi. Je viens demander asile.

Hyss, stupéfait, finit par refermer la bouche. Il peine à réaliser, visiblement. Ciel, elle, a eu plus de deux mois pour le faire, et tout ce qu'elle veut est un repas, un bain et un lit. Elle n'a pas l'énergie pour tenter de le convaincre, mais apparemment, ça suffit. Pas de "Tu es sûre?" ou quoi que ce soit.

-Je vais trouver une solution, assure-t-il, regardant ses compagnons.

Leurs peaux sont bleues et cela facilite les choses.

-Mais toi, tu viens avec moi.

Ciel ne proteste pas. Sauf quand il essaie de séparer Engel d'elle. Ils sont mariés, précise-t-elle rapidement. Hyss la dévisage.

-N'étiez-vous pas… Akira et toi?

Ciel s'oblige à sourire, faisant oui de la tête.

-C'était le cas, dit-elle en serrant la main de son mari.

Il semble comprendre, ou du moins remarquer quelque chose, puisqu'il ne redit rien.

L'appartement est bien assez grand. Sitôt arrivés, Hyss leur désigne une chambre.

-Est-ce chez toi? demande-t-elle à Hyss.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai peur de te laisser seule.

…

Le _Wilde Rose_ reste entreposé là où il a atterri. Ciel s'y rend, parfois, surtout les premiers jours: c'est le seul point réellement familier dans son nouvel univers. Il y a quelque chose, désormais, entre Engel et elle… mais ce ne sera jamais comme avec Akira, tout comme elle ne remplacera jamais sa première épouse. Et Akira est encore présente sur le _Rose_.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ciel entend parler de sa mère. Elle laisse aussitôt tout pour aller la rejoindre. Clio est parmi d'autres réfugiés. Rien ne transparaît dans son visage mais Ciel la voit terriblement mal en point.

-_Maman,_ dit-elle en s'agenouillant près d'elle. _Maman, comment vas-tu? Où est papa? _

Quelque chose s'éclaire au fond du regard de Clio, et elle lève les mains pour embrasser sa fille.

-_Je n'étais pas sur l'Arcadia,_ chuchote-t-elle. _J'aime croire qu'il s'en est sorti... Et je voudrais que vous le retrouviez, ta sœur et toi._

-_Akira est morte_, révèle Ciel avec hésitation, péniblement.

Clio sourit toujours, ses yeux en larmes.

-_Ta sœur et toi,_ répète-t-elle tout doucement. _S'il te plaît..._

Et Ciel la sent abandonner. Lorsqu'elle a lâché son dernier souffle, Ciel se relève, furieuse et déconcertée. Une femme l'intercepte alors, une membre d'équipage du Melba aux traits saltzis.

-**Que veux-tu?** demande sèchement Ciel en sa langue.

La femme lui tend alors un paquet- un bébé. Ciel en reste estomaquée.

-**Ta sœur,** dit la femme. **Ta mère le voulait ainsi.**

Le bébé dort paisiblement, et Ciel peut ressentir les rêves qu'elle fait déjà.

-**A-t-elle dit quel était son nom?**

**-Non. Désolée.**

-**Ce n'est rien**, fait Ciel. **Merci.**

Le bébé ressemble tellement à Clio, excepté pour sa bouche. Tandis que la femme s'éloigne, Ciel se permet de jeter un bref coup d'oeil dans sa tête- son nom est Mariele.

-Mariele, répète-t-elle à voix haute.

Sa petite sœur ouvre les yeux, dorés comme ceux de Clio. Ciel se met à sourire.

-Oh, Mariele, comme je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.


	6. Chapter 6

Après avoir fait mettre le corps de Clio en caisson hermétique et fait baptiser sa sœur, Ciel rentre chez elle avec dans les bras Mariele Aldar Harlock. Hyss sourit et semble même content d'accueillir la nouvelle venue, mais la réaction d'Engel n'est pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

-Tu veux le garder?

-La garder, rectifie-t-elle. Et bien sûr que oui. C'est ma sœur, Engel.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu donné ce prénom? demande encore son mari. On dirait que ce n'est pas gamilon.

Ciel le dévisage, incrédule.

-Je ne comprends pas où est le problème, dit-elle lentement. Je suis stérile, Engel, je ne te donnerais jamais d'enfants mais tu pourrais l'élever, elle... Est-ce que cela te fait seulement plaisir?

Il affirme que oui mais Ciel ressent ses paroles de travers, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Le soir-même, Hyss la prend à part.

-J'hésitais à te parler, commence-t-il avec précaution. Mais je crois qu'Engel n'aime pas être ici.

Ciel regarde par la fenêtre la ville en contrebas. Personnellement, elle la trouve magnifique, mais elle se souvient du monde d'Engel, tout en nature et paysages bucoliques et elle comprend ce qu'il ressent.

-Et donc...?

-Tu viens de lui imposer cet enfant, Ciel, et je ne vois que deux solutions. Ou il accepte cette vie que tu lui offres, ici, sur Gamilas... ou bien il laisse tout tomber pour reprendre une vie telle qu'il l'a laissée, que tu le suives ou pas.

Ciel acquiesce, bien que légèrement surprise par sa lucidité. Elle continue à accomplir de petits travaux pour Hyss, pour payer le loyer, tout en observant le comportement d'Engel. Il n'arrive pas à s'adapter- ou refuse de le faire- et accorde peu d'attention à Mariele. Dans ces circonstances, qu'il finisse par demander le divorce n'a rien d'étonnant.

-Je n'en peux juste plus, lui confie Engel.

-Je comprends, murmure Ciel, ravalant ses larmes.

Elle signe les papiers nécessaires sans protester et finit par regarder son ex-mari quitter Gamilas sur le premier cargo disponible. Mariele a trois mois et elle s'est avérée être d'un châtain un brin plus pâle que celui de leur père. Son cerveau en construction limite encore son esprit, mais elle lui demande vaguement où est passé l'homme qui partageait leurs vies avant d'oublier bien vite la question.

-Tu l'as drôlement bien pris, lui fait remarquer Hyss.

-Je n'en suis plus à ça près, réplique Ciel.

La mort d'Akira, celle de leur mère, la disparition de leur père et maintenant le départ d'Engel. À cette évocation, Ciel sent les larmes lui venir aux yeux, et cette fois elle n'arrive pas à les retenir. Hyss la laisse pleurer, la consolant tant bien que mal.

Après ce jour, elle connaît une période de tristesse. Une dépression, peut-être, se dit Ciel. C'est compréhensible. Elle ne comprend que le jour où elle est réveillée par des douleurs horribles au ventre et où elle finit par accoucher du fils d'Engel.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais enceinte, confesse Hyss, la seule personne qui a de l'intérêt à venir la voir.

-Je ne le savais pas non plus, lâche Ciel en regardant le berceau.

Le petit a un duvet noir sur la tête, la même couleur de cheveux que son père, et la peau bleue, au contraire de Mariele, plus âgée de cinq mois.

-Je pensais être stérile. Tu crois qu'il serait resté, s'il avait su?

-Je crois que tu ne devrais pas te poser ce genre de questions, Ciel, répond honnêtement Hyss.

-Je ne sais même pas si je veux...

Si elle le gardera.

-Il lui ressemble tellement! Que vais-je lui dire?

-Je trouve surtout qu'il te ressemble, répond l'homme.

Surprise, Ciel regarde à nouveau son fils. Quand elle prête attention, elle peut voir son teint d'un doux bleu grisâtre, ses oreilles pointues et ses yeux violets. C'est vrai, il lui ressemble.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler?

-Je ne sais pas, fait Ciel, distraite. Avez-vous une idée de prénom?

Il s'en amuse.

-Si, mais avec le nom que je t'ai donnée, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu choisisses.

-Vous êtes sûr? Il n'y a pas un joli nom quelque part dans ma généalogie?

Il hésite, puis finit par céder.

-Peut-être Erik. L'oncle de ton père. Ou bien Luka. Son propre père.

Ciel se remémore alors la petite "comptine" qu'elle avait apprise d'Akira à propos de leurs frères et sœurs. Lukas, Mira, Ayla, Tadashi, Akira. Et pour la première fois, elle embrasse son fils.

-Luka, dit-elle joyeusement. Luka Ciel Harlock.

Dès qu'elle le peut, elle rentre chez son nouveau chez-soi avec Luka, qu'elle élèvera comme le frère de Mariele. Ciel y croit sincèrement : elle veut refaire sa vie avec ses enfants, au sein de cette société-ci. Et elle y met vraiment tout ce qu'elle peut, travaillant pour Hyss et faisant petit à petit connaître le nom de Midelia Ciel Harlock, tout en élevant tant bien que mal Mariele et Luka. Un jour, Hyss lui présente Hilde. Dès le premier coup d'œil, la femme la reconnaît.

-Midelia...! Tu es magnifique.

La jeune femme- qui préfère de plus en plus ce prénom- en est émue. Hilde, une jolie femme saltzie d'à peine une trentaine d'années, s'assoit près d'elle pour lui poser des dizaines de questions sur sa vie. Midelia répond honnêtement et va jusqu'à lui présenter ses enfants.

-Ils sont adorables, lui dit Hilde.

Elle regarde surtout Mariele, qui a la peau blanche- réellement blanche, mais cela ressemble tout de même au teint d'Hilde.

-Où est leur père?

-Ils n'en ont pas.

-Oh, fait simplement Hilde, comprenant.

Midelia en est rassurée : elle ne tenait pas à expliquer à Hilde le désastre qui s'est passé avec Engel.

-As-tu déjà envisagé de te marier? Leur donner un père?

La jeune femme hésite, regardant ses enfants. Mariele est déjà âgée de plus d'une dizaine de mois, et Luka en a sept. Si, elle y a déjà pensé, mais l'envie n'y est pas.

-Ce serait adorable, poursuit Hilde. Enfin, c'est une idée absurde, mais que tu te maries aussi le jour de ton anniversaire.

Le jour de son... Sans blague?

-J'ai donc...?

-Quatorze ans.

-Non, non, fait Midelia. J'ai...

Quel âge a-t-elle? Elle tente de calculer un instant, avant de simplement doubler ce chiffre.

-Je préfère dire vingt-huit ans.

Hilde lui sourit.

-Je peux comprendre, dit-elle. Même s'il me semble que c'était hier... Tu es une belle femme.

Midelia rit avant de la remercier.

-C'est vrai, pourtant. Tu étais si petite, et maintenant...

-Ma mère m'a-t-elle tenue dans ses bras, Hilde?

La saltzie hésite une fraction de secondes.

-Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait. Mais tu dois savoir que l'histoire qui entoure ta naissance n'est pas belle.

-Hyss m'a appris.

-Que t'a-t-il dit?

-Que mon père manipulait ma mère.

Hilde acquiesce sobrement.

-C'est peu le dire. Toute la cour savait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais moi, à l'époque, je n'avais que treize ans. Quand je me suis aperçue qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai pensé, naïvement, qu'elle avait trouvé un compagnon qui l'aimait. Mais ton père...

-Je sais son nom.

-D'accord. Mais je préfère ne pas le prononcer. Ton père, donc, était pour sa part amoureux d'une femme... Connais-tu Starsha d'Iscandar?

Midelia fait non de la tête.

-Elle est la souveraine de notre monde-jumeau. Et ton père en était fou. Il aurait tout fait pour elle, et je dis bien tout, mais il avait quand même plusieurs maîtresses.

-Dont ma mère?

-Hum... Oui et non. Celles dont je parle étaient ses gardes du corps, que la reine Yurisha a restituées à leur rôle premier. C'était des femmes choisies par Abelt Dessler lui-même au sein de la Garde Royale et qui partageaient son lit de temps à autre.

-Ma mère était de la Garde royale?

-Non. Ta mère avait été nommée ministre de la Propagande par ton père. Comme elle était jirelienne, beaucoup de gens la détestaient, mais elle devait sa vie à ton père et elle croyait... Elle voulait croire qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Mais peu importe ce qu'il ressentait, il t'a bien conçue.

Hilde marque une pause.

-J'ai suivi avec elle l'évolution de sa grossesse. Miezella était comme une tante ou une cousine... Au départ, crois-moi, elle était réellement heureuse : imagine, elle portait en elle l'enfant de ton père. Mais peu à peu, son sentiment a changé pour les mêmes raisons.

-Et quand je suis née, qu'a-t-elle fait?

-Midelia, elle t'aimait, je le sais.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait? insiste la plus jeune des deux femmes.

-Elle t'a embrassée une première et une dernière fois et elle est partie en te laissant chez moi.

Midelia opine avec un sourire.

-M'a-t-elle donnée un nom?

Hilde fronce les sourcils.

-Midelia, dit-elle. Son prénom était Miezella et celui de sa sœur était Mirenel. Midelia est un prénom jirelien.

À cet aveu, Midelia sourit. Elle ne sait comment remercier Hilde de ce cadeau. Son aînée lui retourne son sourire, pose sa main sur la sienne avec tendresse. Elles restent ainsi un long moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Hilde est aussi présente aux premiers anniversaires de Mariele et de Luka. À chaque fois, Midelia a un choc : c'est aussi l'anniversaire de deux choses dont elle n'a pas particulièrement envie de se rappeler. Cela aurait fait à peu près deux ans, se souvient-elle ensuite, si elle était sur Archè. Heureusement, Mariele vieillit à peu près à la bonne vitesse, mais pas elle-même.

-Cela pourrait s'arranger, lui dit Hyss.

Ce serait une bonne idée, d'autant plus qu'à ce rythme elle ne verra pas les cinquante ans de ses enfants… mais ce serait abandonner une autre partie de sa vie d'avant. Elle finit par se soumettre au traitement, passant de l'âge légal de quinze ans à celui de trente ans.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle à Hilde en contemplant les corrections faites sur son acte de naissance. Le temps passe drôlement vite…

N'était-ce pas hier qu'elle passait sa vie à voler entre les mondes en compagnie d'Akira? Que s'est-il passé entretemps? Lorsque les larmes lui viennent aux yeux, Hilde la serre contre elle.

-Je sais que cela doit être déboussolant, au départ, lui glisse-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Ma vie d'avant me manque, Hilde…

-Je sais. Pleure. Tout va bien.

Et Midelia s'exécute, loin des regards de ses enfants et de leur "grand-père". Hilde ne sait rien de ce qui lui est arrivé, et pourtant elle ne la juge pas.

-Sais-tu si tu pourrais me renseigner sur un certain Engel Inogan? demande subitement Midelia.

Hilde lui jette un regard suspicieux, mais acquiesce.

-Où vit cet homme? Sur Gamilas?

-Plus maintenant.

-Tu ferais peut-être mieux de demander à Hyss.

-S'il te plaît, insiste Midelia.

Hilde finit par céder, lui montrant comment le retracer et l'y aidant. À priori, Engel a choisi une nouvelle colonie agricole pour y refaire son nid… et il a fait vite, comme le constate Midelia en regardant la femme et la fillette qui portent son nom.

-C'était le père, comprend Hilde.

-Non, il ne l'est pas.

-Luka lui ressemble tant.

-Ça ne lui donne pas le droit d'être son père. Son géniteur, tout au plus.

-Mais c'est une partie de lui-même, et cette fille est sa sœur.

-Mariele est sa sœur. Il n'a pas besoin de cette famille-là.

-Et tu penses qu'avoir un père ne lui manquera pas?

Midelia laisse échapper un soupir.

-Peut-être que me remarier serait une bonne idée, concède-t-elle finalement. Mais il faudrait déjà que je sache avec qui.

-Il y a plein d'hommes célibataires et tu es belle, douée, et tu as une bonne position. Tu as l'embarras du choix.

-Et combien de ces hommes épouseraient une jirelienne?

Le sourire d'Hilda flanche mais ne disparaît pas. Ciel sent d'elle une joie inhabituelle.

-Et si je te présentais quelqu'un, accepterais-tu de le rencontrer?

Décidant qu'elle n'a rien à perdre, Midelia accepte.

…

Le nom de son prétendant est Fommt Berger. Dès leur première rencontre, Midelia le trouve amusant. Il démontre une drôle de timidité, s'assoyant près d'elle avec de pâles salutations. Lorsqu'elle fouille un peu, elle découvre envers elle un profond respect, même un peu de crainte. Elle éclate de rire pour le rassurer.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de vous rencontrer…

Il se détend aussi. Midelia prend la peine de s'attarder sur ses traits. C'est un homme début quarantaine, des cheveux violet-bleu, le nez busqué, pas désagréable à regarder. Une cicatrice lui barre la joue gauche et de la tristesse est piégée dans ses yeux.

-Dites, Fommt…

-Fomto, rectifie l'homme avec un sourire. Mes amis m'appellent Fomto.

-Fomto, répète Midelia avec amusement. Alors… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

-Je crains d'y avoir été forcé, confesse-t-il en riant. C'était l'idée de ma sœur. Je crois que Neredia veut me voir en couple à tout prix.

-Pourquoi... moi?

-Et pourquoi pas? lui retourne Fomto.

Midelia touche par réflexe la pointe de son oreille droite.

-Tes oreilles sont jolies, lui dit l'homme.

-Je suis jirelienne.

-Je sais.

-Je suis télépathe.

-Je sais.

-Et mes enfants le sont aussi.

Il acquiesce encore.

-Rien de ce que je viens de dire ne te dérange?

Il glisse alors sa main sous la sienne.

-Il y a quinze ans, j'ai rencontré un groupe de personnes qui m'ont enseigné une des leçons les plus importantes de ma vie. Deux d'entre elles avaient des traits saltzis…

Il jette un regard vers la porte où a disparu Hilde.

-... et la troisième avait la peau grise et les oreilles pointues.

Il se met à caresser sa main, très lentement.

-Je pense que pour vivre ici, tu dois être une femme exceptionnelle… et je peux donc retourner la question. Est-ce que tu voudrais de quelqu'un comme moi?

-Je ne sais pas, murmure Midelia en regardant leurs mains. Je… Je vais réfléchir.

Après son départ, Hilde la renseigne sur Fomto : il fait partie du groupe qui a vu, en premier et en dernier, le refuge des derniers jireliens.

-Il me l'a dit, se souvient Midelia. Qu'il en avait connu une autre… Tu crois que ce serait possible…?

Hilde la regarde d'un air désolé.

-Midelia, je suis tellement désolée… Personne n'a aperçu Shambleau depuis cet événement.

La jeune femme acquiesce en silence. Évidemment. Elle demande à revoir Fomto et l'homme revient avec plaisir. Au départ, Midelia réclame qu'il lui parle du peuple de Jirel, mais il n'a pas grand chose à dire. Elle finit par lui demander si sa sœur sait, pour elle.

-Bien sûr que si.

-J'ai une autre question bizarre. Hilde affirme qu'il n'y a pas de Neredia Berger.

Il rit alors, et Midelia en est surprise. C'est la première fois qu'il rit aussi franchement.

-Son nom est Neredia Rikke, et elle n'est pas… Enfin, si, d'une certaine façon.

Et il parle de Meria, la sœur de Neredia, qu'il devait épouser avant sa mort prématurée. Midelia en est bluffée, l'écoutant parler, voyant Meria à travers ses yeux et songeant seulement à Akira.

-Je comprends, murmure-t-elle distraitement.

Fomto la regarde avec compassion.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais sur un monde qui a du être évacué.

Midelia regarde son reflet dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux ont largement eu le temps de repousser et ses vêtements sont semblables à ceux de n'importe quelle gamilon. Plus rien ne transparaît, pas comme la cicatrice de Fomto, mais pourtant la tristesse est encore présente.

-C'est vrai.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est une drôle de façon de le dire, fait remarquer Midelia.

Il rit encore.

-Je suppose… reprend-il avant de changer de formulation. Qu'en est-il de ta famille?

-Ma sœur aînée est morte au tout début. Ma mère a trouvé le moyen de venir ici, mais elle n'a pas survécu plus de quelques heures, même si elle a eu le temps de me donner une autre sœur.

-Mariele, devine Fomto.

-Oui. Au moins, je l'ai, elle… et Luka… et Hilde et monsieur Hyss. Et toi, peut-être.

-Tu le voudrais? demande-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement, sans toutefois le prendre à la légère.

-Je le pourrais, souffle-t-elle. Mais il faudra que tu adoptes mes enfants- enfin, ma sœur et mon fils.

-Bien sûr que je le ferais.

-Et que tu me promettes de ne pas divorcer avant au moins dix ans. Ou encore mieux, que tu me promettes de ne pas mourir.

-Je vais essayer, la coupe Fomto avec un petit rire.

-Je suis sérieuse. Je ne veux plus perdre personne.

-Je comprends, chuchote-t-il.

Il la serre contre lui avant de réclamer un baiser. Midelia se blottit dans ses bras, profitant de sa chaleur. Il ne part pas, cette fois, et elle l'autorise implicitement à rester. Il vient dormir avec elle, juste dormir, même s'ils se livrent à quelques caresses. Les mains- et la bouche- de Fomto s'attardent sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Midelia se sent plus maladroite que lui mais elle essaie de faire en sorte que ce soit agréable.

Au matin, Hilde arbore un petit sourire.

-Je le savais, dit-elle avec amusement.


	8. Chapter 8

C'est peu après que Midelia est, pour la première fois, appelée pour témoigner de ce qu'elle a vu.

-Seulement si tu le veux, précise Hyss à plusieurs reprises.

-Tu as toujours les images que j'ai prises, réplique Midelia. De quoi d'autre as-tu besoin?

-Tu as côtoyé ces créatures à deux reprises, dit-il en s'assoyant près d'elle. J'espérais, qu'avec ton don, tu puisses en avoir appris quelque chose.

Midelia en rirait. Elle le regarde, distraite, se souvenant de la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, sur l'Ilot. Déjà, à l'époque, malgré l'affection qu'il lui montrait elle savait qu'une part de lui n'était pas désintéressée, qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose d'autre. Elle le savait depuis le début, bien sûr: elle l'avait toujours connu ainsi depuis les souvenirs de ses parents. Leur relation a évolué depuis, mais… elle se rend compte qu'elle se sent déçue. Et puisqu'elle a un don, elle lui fait ressentir l'espèce d'émerveillement mêlé d'horreur qu'elle a ressenti, la première fois.

-Elles étaient belles? répète-t-il, effaré.

Midelia hoche la tête. Elle se souvient encore parfaitement de ces créatures maigres, à peine humanoïdes avec leurs membres fins- et effilés- et leurs têtes qui ne semblaient avoir ni yeux, ni bouche ni oreilles, ce qui une fois ajouté à leurs peaux grises et les étranges lueurs bleues qui dansaient en dessous leur donnaient l'air d'être sculptées dans la pierre. On aurait dit de drôles de statues, mais il y avait quelque chose dans leur apparence qui les rendaient belles à regarder.

-Oui, elles l'étaient, dit-elle doucement. C'est sans doute le plus horrible. C'était des monstres- des monstres que l'évolution aurait doté de beauté- mais tout de même des monstres.

Elle parle ensuite de la première fois qu'Akira et elle les ont vues, sur cette colonie gamilon si peu dense qu'elle n'avait pas encore été baptisée, trois ou quatre ans gamilons plus tôt. Personne n'avait reproché quoi que ce soit aux survivants, mais l'expédition était revenue les mains vides avec des membres en moins. Les accidents arrivaient parfois, mais ce n'en était pas un. L'événement avait marqué les deux jeunes femmes tout autant que les autres survivants.

Elle ne parle pas de la deuxième fois. Hyss ne lui reproche pas.

-Pourquoi dis-tu "elles"?

À vrai dire, Midelia ignore pourquoi elle est persuadée qu'il s'agit de femelles. Elles ne portent pas de vêtements mais rien dans leur apparence ne ressemble à des organes génitaux, et elle ne saurait pas en quoi différencier un mâle d'une femelle.

-Je ne sais pas, répond-elle donc simplement.

-Ton père me disait qu'ils… qu'elles étaient intelligentes. Y crois-tu?

Midelia lui adresse un regard vide.

-Elles ont construit des navires et voyagent à travers le vide entre les étoiles. Bien sûr que si on me le demande, je répondrais qu'elles sont intelligentes. Mais elles n'ont pas d'émotions. Pas de joie, pas de colère, de tristesse, absolument rien. La seule chose qu'elles ressentent est la faim. Une faim dévorante, si forte que rien ne semble jamais pouvoir assouvir.

…

Le mariage de Midelia et de Fomto a lieu aussitôt que possible, en petit comité; Mariele et Luka, évidemment, puis Hyss, Hilde et Neredia. Midelia est surprise de la voir : c'est une femme rousse, exceptionnellement belle.

-Alors c'est toi, l'heureuse élue, lui dit-elle avec un charmant sourire.

Elle regarde Midelia avec attention, mais sans jugement, sans s'attarder sur ses "anomalies", les mêmes qui poussent les gens à l'appeler "jirelienne" alors qu'elle a cru si longtemps n'être que gamilon. La jeune femme aime ce regard.

-Je suppose que oui, répond-elle en riant.

-Enchantée, Midelia.

-Moi de même.

Neredia s'intéresse ensuite aux enfants, qu'elle appelle déjà ses neveux, même Mariele à la peau blanche. Midelia en est ravie.

La cérémonie est courte et simple comme le désirait le nouveau couple. Midelia s'en satisfait amplement : elle n'a rien eu de tout ça pour Akira ou pour Engel, aussi en profite-t-elle. Après leur mariage, comme convenu, elle se réinstalle chez Fomto. Cela lui brise le cœur, mais légalement, elle et ses enfants abandonnent le nom d'Harlock pour prendre celui de Berger.

-Mais tu conserves Celestella, note son mari.

-La loi ne dit rien sur le nom de ma mère.

Il rit tout en l'enlaçant. Il fait preuve de la même tendresse avec elle- pas amoureuse, mais c'est suffisant.

Le premier soir, ils couchent les deux enfants dans leur chambre avant de rejoindre la leur. Et curieusement, Midelia appréhende ce moment. Fomto remarque son hésitation.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés, dit-il rapidement.

-Et où dormirais-je?

-Prends le lit. Je vais dormir dans le salon.

Midelia secoue la tête.

-Non, ça ira.

Elle se couche dans leur lit, attendant qu'il vienne la rejoindre, ce qu'il finit par faire. C'est elle qui initie le contact entre eux, et la nuit est différente de ce qu'elle a connu avec Engel, mais Midelia aime ce qu'elle ressent de lui. Dans ses yeux, elle est si belle.

Durant les jours qui suivent, Fomto et elle règlent les derniers détails et réorganisent leur quotidien. Mariele, qui parle bien avant Luka, est la première à appeler Fomto papa. D'eux tous, c'est Midelia qui semble la plus perdue.

Très vite, Mariele et Luka ont deux ans.

-Comme ils changent vite, lui fait remarquer Fomto.

Midelia acquiesce tout en saluant Hilde, venue à la date choisie entre les anniversaires des deux enfants.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, poursuit-elle, plus tard dans la soirée. Quelles sont les institutions pour les enfants, sur Gamilas?

-Des garderies, répond son mari avec une brève grimace- Midelia ne sait même pas s'il a dit "garderie" ou "école". Mais je n'ai pas tellement confiance.

-Ah? Et qui s'occupera de nos enfants quand nous serons tous les deux occupés?

Fomto considère la question un instant avant de lui demander ce qu'il en était, sur Archè. Midelia se doute de son intention mais décide quand même de répondre.

-Si tu veux savoir, les différentes communautés ne s'entendaient pas sur la question. Mon père… je n'ai jamais su de quelle espèce il était mais il avait la peau beige, comme un saltzi, et s'était fait adopter par leur communauté, et ma mère n'en avait rejointe aucune qui lui convienne. Ils ont opté pour un compromis : m'élever comme ils pouvaient et confier le reste à d'autres.

-Et ça marchait? Ils n'avaient pas peur pour toi?

-Oh, non. Ça marchait déjà très bien sur leur fille aînée.

-Et tu penses que ça fonctionnerait pour les petits?

-Oui, je le crois. Ce seront toi et moi qui leur transmettront les valeurs qu'il faudra, même si nous faisons ce choix.

Fomto marque une pause, pensif.

-Ta sœur, comment s'appelait-elle?

-Akira, répond aussitôt Midelia, surprise. Je ne te l'avais jamais dit?

-Non. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille... avant, précise-t-il. Ni tes parents, ni ta sœur, ni qui tu as fréquenté avant moi.

-Tu es jaloux du père de Luka?

-Non, riposte Fomto, un brin crispé. Je sais qu'il a disparu de ta vie, et de celle de Luka... mais tu ne crois pas qu'il mériterait de savoir que...

-Que tu n'es pas son père?

-Bien sûr que je suis son père, se braque Fomto. Mais cet homme aussi.

-Je ne veux pas m'engager sur cette pente, Fomto. Il m'a abandonnée. Il ne mérite pas Luka.

À cette annonce, son mari garde un moment de silence. Midelia sait qu'il n'abordera pas le sujet à nouveau. Il lui demande plutôt à quoi ressemblait Akira.

-À moi, je suppose. Nos parents le disaient tout le temps.

-Je voulais dire physiquement, précise Fomto en riant. Ressemblait-elle à Mariele?

-Non. Notre père, Harlock, avait plusieurs enfants.

Et elle se met à raconter : Lukas, sa demi-sœur Mira et leur cousine Ayla, puis Tadashi. Ensuite, Akira, la fille d'Ayla et de Tadashi, et elle-même, Ciel.

-Mariele est la seule enfant biologique qu'il a eue avec ma mère. Ayla était la fille de… De Lessia, et la mère de Tadashi s'appelait Yumi. Akira ressemblait beaucoup à Lessia et ne tenait rien de notre père, son grand-père.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Midelia lui tend une des rares photos qu'elle a gardé d'Akira. Fomto l'observe un long moment.

-C'est drôle : elle me fait penser à Neredia. La chevelure lourde, les traits fins, une beauté qu'aucun homme ne renierait.

C'est bizarre mais pas insultant : il prête à Neredia, et à Akira, un charme plus ''agressif'' et préfère la beauté de Midelia... et de Meria. Mais c'est un autre sujet.

-Mais c'est vrai, ajoute-t-il. Vous vous ressemblez. Vous avez le même sourire. Le même regard.

-C'est gentil.

-C'est vrai, surtout.

Il regarde encore Akira.

-J'ai toujours un peu peur qu'on vienne me dire que nos enfants ne me ressemblent pas. Mais je suppose que dans quelques années, ils le feront.

Midelia ne lui dit pas immédiatement et se contente de sourire.

-C'est vrai.

-Tu devrais la faire encadrer, lui dit-il en lui rendant la photo.

-Je le ferais, sourit Midelia. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

Il roule des yeux, et dans sa tête résonne des rires.

-Éventuellement, admet-il. Quand nous serons tous les deux pris par notre travail et que nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix, alors...

-Et ce sera peut-être même bénéfique.

-Peuh! Mais si j'avais voulu que tu partages mes théories sur l'éducation je n'aurais pas épousé une femme extraterrestre.

-Je suis convaincue que c'est une bonne idée... Pour eux et les suivants.

-Tu veux beaucoup d'enfants? demande-t-il avec une réelle curiosité, malgré son contentement de changer de sujet.

-Au moins un autre, dit Midelia en caressant son ventre encore plat.

Son mari réalise quelques secondes en retard. Fomto ouvre la bouche, incrédule, puis la nouvelle fait enfin du sens et sa joie éclate. Elle transparaît à retardement sur son visage et il la serre dans ses bras avec rien d'autre que cette pensée en tête. Ils vont avoir un autre bébé.

Sa deuxième grossesse est, pour des raisons évidentes, beaucoup plus longue et pénible. Midelia supporte néanmoins chaque insomnie, chaque saute d'humeur, chaque nausée pour cet enfant, le premier qu'elle a réellement désiré. À peine un mois et demi avant l'anniversaire de Mariele, elle donne naissance à un autre enfant aux oreilles pointues et au teint pâlot.

-Un garçon, dit Fomto en se penchant au dessus du berceau.

Il lâche un petit rire en caressant sa joue. Il a l'air épuisé par avance, mais il sourit. Il lui demande ensuite si elle a une idée de prénom.

-Non. Je n'ai même pas réussi à trouver pour les deux plus vieux.

-Ah bon?

-Non. Mariele était le prénom de la femme qui me l'a donnée, et Luka a été choisi par Hyss.

-Le prénom de ton frère, se souvient Fomto.

-Celui de mon grand-père, surtout.

-C'est vrai, murmure-t-il. J'ai tendance à oublier.

Il propose Abel. Midelia proteste après avoir découvert que ce n'était pas une blague: ce prénom ressemble beaucoup trop à celui de son père.

-Alors, que proposes-tu? relance son mari.

Indécise, Midelia joue avec les sonorités des prénoms de son entourage.

-Jakob, propose-t-elle finalement.

Fomto semble trouver que c'est un peu bizarre mais il accepte tout de même.

-C'est joli.

Ce sera donc Jakob. Neredia vient les voir en premier, puis Hilde, et enfin, Hyss avec Mariele et Luka.

-J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait une autre fille, se plaint Mariele en regardant ses frères.

Mariele n'a pas encore trois ans mais elle paraît déjà plus vieille, et elle a déjà bien compris qu'elle était différente. Tant qu'à choisir, Midelia préfère qu'elle se juge sur son sexe plutôt que sur la couleur de sa peau… même si le mieux serait qu'elle ne le fasse pas, évidemment.

-Peut-être un jour. Mais tu as un autre frère magnifique. N'es-tu pas heureuse?

Après un instant, Mariele acquiesce. Ses beaux yeux clairs sont limpides. Elle est un peu petite, selon les standards gamilons, mais elle paraît si mature. Regardant son cadet, elle se penche et le tire de son berceau. Fomto se tend, comme s'il craignait que Mariele l'échappe, mais la petite le tient bien et reste appuyée contre le berceau avant de poser un baiser sur son front. Tout doucement, Midelia tend la main pour caresser les cheveux d'un joli caramel de sa fille. Ils sont une famille, maintenant, tous les cinq. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer que cela dure.


	9. Chapter 9

C'est à la fête des quatre ans de Luka, trois mois après la naissance de Jakob, que Fomto s'assoit à côté de Midelia pour lui annoncer qu'on lui a proposé un nouveau poste. Le cœur de sa femme se serre dans sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi maintenant?

Elle n'a jamais révélé à Fomto ce qu'elle a raconté à Hyss. C'était préférable, a-t-elle pensé. Mais maintenant, elle se demande si cela n'a pas un lien, aux oreilles de qui son témoignage s'est-il rendu.

-Je ne sais pas, réplique Fomto, la mâchoire serrée. Il a dû se passer quelque chose… Je ne suis pas au courant de tout.

Il regarde droit devant lui. Luka est assis sur les genoux de Neredia, riant à une blague de celle-ci tandis que Mariele s'accroche à sa blouse. Jakob, lui, est allongé sur un tapis de jeux sous la surveillance d'Hilde. Il est encore si petit mais, au vu de son visage et du duvet bleuté qu'il a désormais sur la tête, Midelia a l'impression qu'il ressemblera à son père- comme elle trouvait que Luka ressemblait à Engel-, même si Fomto réplique qu'il a ses yeux et qu'il tient déjà plus d'elle.

-Mais je peux encore refuser, poursuit son mari.

Midelia lui jette un nouveau regard.

-J'ai une famille, maintenant. Je peux prétexter à vouloir une retraite anticipée. Et si je le fais maintenant, mes supérieurs auront le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et le veux-tu? demande judicieusement sa femme.

-Je ne sais pas, répond honnêtement Fomto. Une part de moi voudrait rester avec vous pour toujours, à profiter de cette vie-ci, mais…

-Mais...? le relance Midelia.

-Mais je sais que cela me manquerait, lui avoue-t-il.

Midelia sait de quoi il parle. Elle n'a jamais combattu mais elle se souvient avec nostalgie du temps passé dans l'espace.

-Où seras-tu assigné?

Le nom qu'il lui donne est vaguement familier, mais elle ne peut l'identifier. Sans doute l'a-t-elle entendu de la bouche d'un gamilon à l'époque où elle se servait d'un autre système que le leur. Devant eux, Mariele ramène l'attention en courant, ayant décidé qu'elle préférait jouer avec son bébé frère, tel qu'elle l'a surnommé, plutôt que Neredia. Passé la surprise, elle a aussitôt commencé à adorer Jakob, aimant le regarder et le toucher, loin de l'agacement qu'elle a éprouvé au départ.

Ils reprennent cette discussion le soir-même.

-Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de quoi que soit, fait-elle. Pas même ça. Mais je… Tu te souviens de ta promesse? Je ne veux pas que tu… Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule ici à nouveau.

Il la regarde avec sérieux, loin de nier son ressenti.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser.

Midelia en profite pour glisser son idée folle.

-Certaines bases ont des populations civiles, fait-elle remarquer, lentement.

Fomto réagit vivement.

-Midi, je…

Le surnom n'est pas nouveau : il l'appelle ainsi depuis un moment, mais ne l'avait encore jamais prononcé.

-Je préférerais vous savoir ici, en sécurité sur Gamilas.

Midelia ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle a passé sa vie dans les étoiles et elle n'est toujours sur Gamilas que depuis cinq ans. Fomto a beau répliquer qu'elle a eu des enfants entre-temps, ce sont aussi _ses_ enfants... et ils ne seront pas moins en sécurité là-bas qu'ils ne le sont ici.

-Mais bien sûr que si, argue Fomto, indigné.

Midelia masque un sourire. Ce n'est pas le moment pour lui parler de son enfance sur un navire de guerre.

-Tu aimerais être séparé de nous pendant des mois?

-Je... Non, mais…

Il la regarde, l'air songeur, cherchant ses mots, tandis qu'elle se prend à regarder les nuances de bleu dans ses yeux, avec un anneau plus pâle autour de la pupille. Midelia a une drôle d'affection pour les yeux bleus, si courants sur Gamilas mais qu'elle a rarement vu sur Archè.

-Peut-être, finit-il par lâcher, toujours pas convaincu mais sachant bien qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis.

…

Quand Midelia se présente chez Hyss pour en discuter avec lui, il se montre aussitôt opposé à l'idée.

-Je pensais qu'il était préférable que je sois loin de Gamilas, fait-elle remarquer.

Le bureau d'Hyss est étonnamment sobre. Elle n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner ses prochaines paroles.

-Je le pensais aussi. Mais malgré une ou deux rumeurs sur toi, ta présence ne pose aucun problème.

Midelia se permet, exceptionnellement, de jeter un coup d'oeil sur ses pensées. Rien de plus grave que de tendre l'oreille.

-Vous vous êtes attaché à moi?

-Oui, reconnaît-il, bien conscient que nier ne sert à rien.

Il reste droit sous l'inspection, sachant pertinemment qu'elle écoute. Il ne pourra jamais la considérer comme une fille, à l'instar d'Hilde : un simple regard sur sa chevelure blonde lui rappelle qui elle est réellement, qui elle a failli être. Mais son affection pour elle est bien réelle. Midelia se doutait de tout ça, bien sûr, depuis son arrivée, mais en avoir la preuve la rend émue.

-Y a-t-il autre chose? lui demande Hyss, voyant qu'elle ne dit plus rien.

Midelia hésite quelques longues secondes.

-J'ai réalisé que… Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à mon père. S'il devait revenir…

-Je lui donnerais sa nationalité aussitôt, Midelia.

-Je sais, dit-elle avant même de penser à dire merci. Mais je… Je voudrais être là pour l'accueillir.

Hyss baisse alors les yeux.

-Cela fait longtemps, tu sais…

-Quatre... Cinq ans?

Le temps se perd vite, pour elle.

-Neuf ans pour lui, murmure Hyss, manifestement à contrecœur.

Neuf ans, répète Midelia dans un hoquet. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce décalage depuis tellement longtemps.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà inspecté les ruines d'Archè?

Il n'arrive même pas à la regarder quand il rouvre la bouche.

-C'est plus complexe que ça… Les rares navires qui se sont approchés ou ont frôlés cette zone ont tous rapporté n'avoir découvert aucun signe de vie, mais il n'y a pas eu de fouilles approfondies… Ce secteur a été abandonné pour de bon depuis quelques années déjà aux mains des Desals- des créatures, si tu préfères. (1)

Midelia opine machinalement.

-Admettons que je veuille vérifier de mes propres yeux.

-J'avais peur que tu dises ça.

-Le Wilde Rose m'appartient toujours, non?

À priori, il n'a jamais quitté le hangar où il a été entreposé.

-Tu as déjà eu de meilleures idées, réplique-t-il. Tu sais ce que me disait Harlock, à l'époque? D'abandonner et de préserver ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

Il marque une pause avant d'ajouter:

-... et si tu promets de ne pas le faire, je peux t'obtenir une liste de survivants et de leur nouveau lieu de résidence.

Midelia accepte en souriant, réfrénant une curieuse envie de rire. Elle verra.

…

-C'est génial, Midelia.

Fomto regarde d'abord la coque, presque sous tous les angles, puis il demande à entrer, ce que Midelia lui accorde volontiers. Il observe l'entrepôt- une petite salle inutilisée qui sert aussi de salle commune si besoin est-, les deux cabines, la salle d'eau, la petite cuisine et enfin le poste de pilotage. C'est manifestement cette partie qui l'intéresse le plus. Il s'assoit dans un des deux sièges- Midelia s'abstient de lui faire remarquer que c'est le sien- et se met à inspecter le tableau de bord d'un œil expert. Finalement, il exprime son premier commentaire. Sa femme sourit, bien qu'elle ne sache toujours pas exactement pourquoi elle l'a emmené ici.

-Que fait-il… elle… ?

-Le Rose, répond Midelia, amusée.

-Que fait le Rose ici? Et comment l'as-tu obtenu?

Elle aurait du s'attendre à ces questions.

-Il était à Akira. Sa grand-mère, Lessia, était une femme noble dans son pays. Ayano en a été bannie parce qu'elle a pris le parti de notre père. Quand elle est morte, elle en a hérité.

-Et puis ç'a été ton tour, complète Fomto.

Le décalage entre le ton de sa voix et son état mental sidère Midelia.

-Tu penses à Meria.

Ce n'est pas une question. Fomto garde son regard rivé droit sur un point devant lui.

-Parfois.

-T'a-t-elle… laissée quelque chose?

Il caresse la cicatrice sur sa joue- un tic récurrent.

-Neredia. Et quelques images d'elle.

Midelia contourne la chaise et s'assoit sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant. Il referme les bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans son épaule.

-Je me sens un peu ridicule… Moi qui veux en savoir plus sur toi, je ne t'ai qu'à peine parlé d'elle… Mais tu… tu sais, pas vrai?

-En partie, reconnaît-elle.

Il rit mais Midelia sent qu'il voudrait pleurer. Elle le serre un peu plus fort.

-Tu vivais ici, avec Akira? reprend-il péniblement.

-Oui. Nous étions des marchandes. Elle avait commencé bien avant moi, mais je l'ai rejointe dès que j'ai pu… de mes quinze ans jusqu'à mes vingt-quatre ans.

Il s'écarte pour la regarder. Ses yeux sont en larmes, même s'il lutte pour ne pas le montrer. Il regarde autour de lui, encore une fois, avant de ramener son attention vers elle.

-Tu me fais vraiment confiance?

Et elle répond par l'évidence.

-À qui d'autre pourrais-je faire confiance?

Il rit tout en sanglotant avant de réclamer un baiser. Midelia en pleurerait, elle aussi, devant la force de ses sentiments. Il l'aime si fort maintenant… Et elle aussi, tellement.

(1) Ceci est une tentative de ma part de créer quelque chose qui ressemblerait phonétiquement à "Dessler" sans trop y ressembler non plus.


	10. Chapter 10

La liste promise par Hyss est- ou semble- sacrément complète. Midelia la parcourt en la décortiquant, d'abord en regardant la planète d'accueil, puis le nom et l'origine. De nombreux gamilons ont tenté leur chance sur des colonies plus prospères, appartenant encore à la planète-mère, et Midelia grimace en voyant parmi eux le nom d'Engel. D'autres ont préféré devenir des citoyens terrons, et parmi eux surtout des saltzis beiges ou bruns et des coroniens dorés ou jaunes. Ils ne sont pas nombreux à avoir choisi de demeurer sur la Grande Gamilas. Midelia en dénombre une vingtaine: des gamilons et des deilhiens, à la peau plus turquoise que bleue et à la plus forte proportion parmi eux de chevelures blondes ou vertes pâles. Le nom de son père n'y est nulle part. Durant l'absence de Fomto, Midelia rencontre un à un ceux qui acceptent de la voir. Pas pour « recueillir des témoignages » mais parce qu'elle sent en avoir besoin.

-Mon père était un des fondateurs d'Archè, finit-elle par avouer à une deilhienne qui lui pose la question.

La femme la dévisage alors, comme si elle pouvait retrouver sur le visage de Midelia les traits de cet homme. Cela fait sourire celle-ci malgré tout.

-Je ne crois pas le connaitre.

-Il s'appelait Harlock.

-Je suis désolée.

La femme effleure son bras avec un air de compassion, et Midelia sourit sans rien lui dire de l'incertitude qui la ronge encore, dix ans après.

-C'était un beau rêve, poursuit-elle. Ça a duré aussi longtemps que possible.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'Archè n'aurait pas tenu même si…?

-Je n'y ai jamais vécu, révèle la deilhienne avec un sourire triste. Mais on m'en disait beaucoup de bien. Mettre toutes les races sur le même pied d'égalité, c'était franchement idéaliste- pas stupide, non. Idéaliste. Vous n'avez même pas eu le temps de vous entendre sur la langue que vous deviez parler entre vous.

Midelia est sur le point de riposter quand la dame ajoute:

-... même s'il est vrai, qu'à l'époque, vous vous êtes imposés comme étant une vraie nation, l'espace de quelques années.

Et curieusement, Midelia n'arrive pas à trouver de réponse appropriée.

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas choquée, conclut la femme, voyant que son interlocutrice ne reprendra pas la parole. L'espace est assez cruel pour que nous n'ayons pas à l'être entre nous.

Midelia ne s'abaisse pas à mentir.

-Je pensais à... À mes enfants. Ils ne sauront jamais à quoi ressemblait mon monde. Ce que ça faisait de vivre là-bas.

-Est-ce pour eux que tu remues le passé de cette façon?

-Je n'en sais rien, répond encore honnêtement Midelia. Pour mon père, peut-être, aussi... même s'il est improbable qu'il soit encore en vie.

La femme accepte cette dernière affirmation sans un mot. Cela fait si longtemps... même si cela ressemble à de la résignation. Midelia finit par se lever, remerciant la femme sans savoir pourquoi et la quittant. Elle retourne auprès de sa famille, laissant plus ou moins tomber sa quête désespérée. Ses enfants, bien sûr, mais aussi Hyss, Hilde et Neredia de qui elle est de plus en plus proche.

Cela fait déjà deux mois quand Midelia s'aperçoit qu'elle est enceinte à nouveau. Ce n'était pas prévu mais elle voudrait le garder. Midelia est convaincue que cet enfant, Fomto et elle l'ont conçu lors de la nuit qu'il ont passé sur le Wilde Rose.

-Et Fomto est d'accord? s'enquit Neredia.

-Je ne sais pas.

Sous la pression silencieuse de Neredia, elle contacte Fomto au plus vite. Il paraît heureux, bien sûr, mais il ne semble pas vraiment réaliser.

-J'ai hâte d'être avec toi, lui dit-il néanmoins.

-Moi aussi.

Midelia croit comprendre le message sous-jacent : ils en reparleront à son retour. Elle attend donc.

…

Fomto parait un peu perdu, les premiers jours, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude d'être avec eux. Le voyant bien tenter de reprendre ses marques, Midelia laissa passer quelques jours avant de lui parler de ce qu'elle a fait.

-As-tu retrouvé des gens que tu connaissais? est sa première réaction.

-Non. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas exactement ce que je recherchais parmi eux… Si mon père est encore en vie, il devrait être du côté de la Terre.

-De la Terre?

-De Terron, rectifie Midelia, un peu confuse.

-Hum.

Il serre les poings brièvement, fixant ses doigts. Il a visiblement envie de fumer.

-Tu parles au conditionnel, souligne-t-il soudain.

-Hyss n'a pu le retracer.

-Et... crois-tu toujours, réellement, qu'il soit encore vivant?

Midelia penche la tête sur le côté. Elle n'a même pas besoin de répondre.

-Ma mère m'avait fait promettre que…

-Je sais. Tu m'as déjà raconté cette histoire.

Il la serre dans ses bras, même si le geste est maladroit, et sans un mot il lui évoque sa propre tristesse- simplement en le voulant- et la colère qui a suivi pendant si longtemps.

-J'y ai réfléchi, reprend-il à voix haute. Et il y a... des parties de l'empire qui sont physiquement près de Terron… ou de d'autres frontières. Si jamais cela peut te faire sentir mieux…

Mieux que je ne l'ai été, comprend Midelia. Elle sourit, toujours blottie contre lui.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Elle aimerait bien. Pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour Mariele, Luka et Jakob, sans oublier celui à naitre- qui le fait ici, sur ce monde. Midelia l'attendait avant de vouloir même prendre une décision. Fomto, présent à l'accouchement, est le premier à le tenir dans ses bras.

-Elle, corrige-t-il, lui tendant la nouvelle-née.

Leur fille. Midelia en a les larmes aux yeux comme elle pense à Akira tout comme à Meria.

-Aurais-tu trouvé un prénom, cette fois-ci, ou…?

Bien sûr que si. Elle a le prénom parfait: Cacilia. Il ira merveilleusement à une petite fille dont les origines se situent dans le ciel, entre les étoiles.

…

Cacilia a deux ans quand Hyss se présente à leur porte. Les jumeaux, Mariele et Luka, le reconnaissent, mais la visite étant rare, la curiosité est de mise. Mariele prend dans ses bras Cacilia, blonde elle aussi. Mari n'a légalement que dix ans mais elle pourrait en avoir onze ou douze: c'est une jolie adolescente, aux traits délicats comme ceux de leur mère dont Fomto a vu le visage une fois. Luka reste à côté d'elle, lié à elle par un lien que Fomto comprend à peine. Ils dépareillent tous les deux. Au moins, Luka a la peau bleue, mais à chaque année, ses parents voient de plus en plus son père en lui. Jakob reste un peu derrière, bien que manifestement curieux.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ce chemin? s'étonne Midelia.

-N'es-tu pas heureuse de me voir?

Si, bien sûr. Elle essaie d'en savoir davantage mais il concentre la plupart de ses pensées sur le voyage en lui-même. À défaut, Midelia l'invite à table avec eux.

-Grand-papa ment, déclare Mariele, une fois attablée.

Sans aucune subtilité. Midelia pose une main sur celle de sa fille aînée.

-Chut, fait-elle. Pas si fort.

Fomto les regarde avec un sourire amusé, incapable de le retenir.

-Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venu? lance-t-il à tout hasard à son "beau-père".

Les enfants voient Baren comme un grand-père et Neredia comme une tante, mais Hyss continue à être à leurs yeux le père adoptif de leur mère. Même pour Cacilia, la plus jeune, qui ne peut se souvenir de lui. Fomto suppose qu'elle doit partager avec ses frères et sa sœur un lien mental particulier. Il en entend parfois des bribes, bien qu'il en soit généralement incapable.

-Cela concerne Midelia, répond aussitôt Hyss.

La femme de Fomto fronce les sourcils, l'air intriguée mais nullement surprise. Elle incline légèrement la tête, comme dès qu'elle essaie d'entendre.

-D'accord, dit-elle finalement. Nous en reparlerons.

À la fin du repas, Midelia prend son mari par le bras.

-Emmène les enfants dans le salon, chuchote-t-elle. Et essaie de les distraire.

Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais Fomto obéit. Le salon est en réalité ce qui devait être une salle à manger, peu à peu réaménagée par ses enfants, entre les jouets et les dessins. Luka s'installe aussitôt sur un siège pour se mettre à dessiner tandis que Mariele s'assoit à côté de lui, Cacilia sur les genoux, pour jouer sur un écran. Jakob, lui, récupère un camion et quelques figurines pour organiser une course. Fomto prend le siège à la droite de Mariele, là où il voit le mieux chacun d'entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Archè? demande soudain sa fille aînée.

-C'est l'endroit où maman est née, élude-t-il. Pourquoi?

La jeune fille prend un instant avant de répondre, occupée à faire une petite tresse dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur chérie, sur son visage la même expression que sa mère. Il y a longtemps que Fomto s'est fait à ses bizarreries et sait bien qu'elle ne répondra pas. Il parait que Clio était pareille.

-Maman n'est pas née sur Gamilas? demande alors Luka.

-C'est l'endroit où maman a grandi. Je parlais à ta sœur.

-Cacilia dit qu'elle a vu ce mot dans l'esprit de grand-papa.

Ouf. Il aurait aimé savoir comment Harlock avait fait avec ses filles, comment il avait pu leur apprendre à ne pas fouiller les têtes des gens à leur guise. Il les trouve tous magnifiques, évidemment, et ce don a une valeur réelle, mais ça lui semble tout de même indiscret.

-Tu es fâché? fit prudemment Luka.

-Non, je ne suis pas fâché.

C'est plus flagrant pour Jakob qui lui ressemble particulièrement ou Cacilia, si petite mais en qui il reconnait déjà ses propres mimiques, mais il lui suffit de voir les larmes venir aux yeux de l'un d'entre eux pour que sa colère ou son énervement retombe. Et ils le savent pertinemment.

-Et vous pouvez le faire sur moi. Mais pas sur grand-papa.

-Pourquoi? tente Jakob.

Même en détournant la tête, Fomto arrive à voir la 'carte' des paillettes roses dans les yeux violets de son fils. Le petit monstre le manipule.

-Parce que grand-papa sait des choses qu'il aimerait mieux que vous ne sachiez pas.

-Comme quoi?

-Justement, je ne sais pas.

-Ah, fait simplement Jakob. Veux-tu venir jouer avec moi, papa?

Il se lève pour accepter, s'agenouillant près de son fils cadet.

Midelia ne revient qu'une heure plus tard, manifestement bouleversée. Mariele se précipite aussitôt pour l'accueillir. Sa mère l'embrasse avant de rejoindre Fomto.

-Rentrons, suggère-t-elle en posant la main sur son épaule, son corps si près du sien.

Son expression indique même à lui qu'elle masque ses pensées. Après huit ans de vie commune, il la connait par cœur. Il attrape Jakob et vérifie que Mariele tient bien la main de Cacilia. Les enfants bombardent Midi de questions, mais elle refuse de répondre, que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ce n'est qu'au soir, une fois les enfants couchés et en espérant qu'ils dorment, il ose lui demander ce qui la perturbe à ce point. Assise en face de lui, Midelia hésite visiblement.

-Hyss dit que mon père a réussi à rentrer sur Gamilas.

Fomto rate une inspiration avant de comprendre de qui elle parle. L'homme qui l'a élevée. Le père de ses sœurs. Il sourit, rassuré, mais Midelia continue à le fixer d'un regard perçant, attendant vraisemblablement qu'il réalise. Il s'aperçoit en retard de son choix de mots: que son père est de "retour".

-Tu veux dire que…?

Et elle opine, très lentement, l'air sous le choc autant qu'il doit l'être.

-Oui. C'est exactement ça.


End file.
